


Mon Compagnon

by KaleidoscopeEyes34



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Pikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoscopeEyes34/pseuds/KaleidoscopeEyes34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy Pete/Mikey oneshot about their first real date.<br/>I own none of these people [unfortunately] I only own the plot and the wording.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Compagnon

Mikey was getting quite fidgety; he was sitting on his brother's plush red couch, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his boyfriend Pete. Mikey had been waiting in the lounge for almost half an hour already, even though he knew fully well that Pete had promised to pick him up at seven _not_ half past six. Wandering into the room, Gerard immediately noted Mikey's nervous state.

"Mikey, calm down! He'll definitely turn up, you should know that. And if he doesn't, I'll be having words with him when I see him next," Gerard stated firmly.

"But it's our first proper date, Gerard; what if he decides he doesn't really want to be with me, so he just doesn't bother coming? What if he thinks I’m not worth-?"

"I'm being serious here, Mikey, he'll come, even if he's a little late. Honestly, it's Pete Wentz, when is he ever on time?" Gerard asked smugly.

"I guess that's true, but - if he doesn't come - you better run, and get me a massive tub of ice cream and one of those cheesy teen romance films."

Gerard sighed, but agreed to Mikey's ‘terms and conditions’. He dropped down next to his brother, spread himself out on the sofa, and began gazing out of the window at the passing cars.

"Mikey, what car does Pete have?" Gerard asked curiously.

"Uh...it's blue?" Mikey answered.

Gerard rolled his eyes at his brother's limited car knowledge, before saying, "Well I think he's here now."

Mikey immediately leapt to his feet, looking flustered. Gerard rose too, and patted Mikey's back.

"Go on, Mikes, he'll be waiting for you. He'll think you're not going."

Frantically nodding, Mikey quickly hugged his brother with one arm, before running to the front door. When he pulled the heavy door open, he was pleasantly surprised to see his Pete standing there already, holding a bunch of forget-me-nots. Apparently they reminded Pete of Mikey - fragile, pretty and almost shy in the way they hide in grass. Pete also remembered the German legends that the wearers of the flower would not be forgotten by their lovers. He was wearing a tiny forget-me-not in his buttonhole. Pete beamed at the sight of Mikey, taking in everything, from his younger boyfriend's blushing cheeks and glittering emerald eyes, to his clunky boots and shaking knees. Mikey offered a small but beautiful smile to Pete, which only made Pete's grin broaden.

"Come on, **mignon**. You ready to go?"

"Sure, Pete, but where are w-we going?"

"You'll see, **mon chéri**. It's a surprise," Pete replied with a wink. He held out his hand gentleman-style to Mikey and guided him down the fairly steep steps. Once they reached the car, Pete continued his gentleman façade; holding the door open for Mikey to climb in - which took a while, because Pete had a rather small car and Mikey had rather long legs - he looked up to the Coleman family house, and caught sight of Gerard peeking out from behind a curtain. Pete knew that Gerard didn't quite trust him with Mikey, as though he was going to just leave Mikey stranded in the middle of nowhere. He decided to be polite, and so he smiled courteously to Mikey's older brother. Waving graciously, he closed the passenger door before getting into the car himself.

"Let's see, **petit ami**. Shall we depart?"

Mikey knew that if he tried to speak, his brain not form words and would simply make him look like a fool, and he couldn't remember any terms of endearment in any other language, so he settled for nodding enthusiastically and simpering at Pete. Pete started the car and it roared into life: for such a small car, it certainly had a lot of power. After a few silent minutes, Pete decided they needed some sound. 

"Hey Mikey, pick a CD, please."

Mikey was unsure...what if he picked an album that Pete didn't really like? At least Mikey knew that Pete liked The Smashing Pumpkins, so he chose _Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness_. As soon as the album began playing, Pete's face broke out in another grin.

"Nice choice, baby boy. You always pick my favourite CDs when I ask you to. How do you do it?"

"Um, I r-remember you mentioning it once, so..." Mikey trailed off nervously.

"So you remember everything I say? It's nice to know you listen and you care," Pete divulged.

"Of course I care, Pete. You're my boyfriend, right?"

"Indeed I am, Mikes. Speaking of boyfriends, we're here. Y'know, our date?"

Mikey looked up, shocked to see that they'd arrived so soon. Then he smiled so wide that he felt like his face would crack.

"Pete! We're going to the cinema?" Mikey exclaimed loudly; Mikey rarely had the chance of going to the pictures, because he never had any money and the money he did have ended up being spent on comics and Starbucks coffee.

"We are...and I can even take you to the sushi bar too." Pete was relieved that he'd pleased his boyfriend. He liked treating Mikey because Mikey deserved the best of everything yet he hardly ever got anything from his parents, and his brother couldn't afford to treat himself as well as Mikey, so Mikey over-reacted a little when Pete felt generous - which happened to be a majority of the time. For instance, Pete bought Mikey a coffee in Starbucks and Mikey decided that it was unfair, so he bought Pete a bouquet of roses in return, despite Pete's protests that it wasn't necessary.

Mikey held Pete's hand gently once they had vacated the car. Being in public made him a little nervous, to be perfectly honest, but it was totally worth it to be with his beloved. Steadily, they headed into the large, decorative building, before Mikey thought of an important question.

"Um, Pete...what are we watching?"

"Well, you have a choice between _Jumanji_ and _Othello_. It’s completely up to you, **beau**."

"Uh, I th-think I'd rather watch _Jumanji_...is that okay?"

"Of course it’s okay, **amoureux**. I'm here with you, so it's your choice, but I would much prefer not to see _Othello_. I'll get the tickets, you wait here, **mon amour**."

Mikey waited where Pete told him to stay. He could see Pete at the counter anyway, but he was a little uneasy with all the people around, so he felt a huge surge of relief when he saw Pete walking back to him, his arms laden with popcorn, drinks and chocolates. Pete was humming Green Day songs to himself on his journey and by the time he reached Mikey again he was humming the chorus of _When I Come Around_.

"Come on, sweetness. The movie's goin’ to start soon, so we'd better get in the theatre." Pete tugged Mikey's sleeve, and Mikey ambled along behind him.

Halfway through the film, Pete had shuffled closer to Mikey, and had started landing occasional kisses on Mikey's cheek or nose when he felt like it. They were holding hands throughout the film but by the end, Mikey's grip had loosened extensively. When the credits rolled, Pete stretched himself out and patted his boyfriend's hand.

"Mikey, it’s time to go now."

Pete was confused and a little more than concerned about Mikey's unresponsiveness until he heard his soft, muffled snores. In the darkness of the room, he could just about make out Mikey's sleeping form with his left thumb tucked loosely in his mouth, head resting against his shoulder slightly. Pete smiled, before scooping up the drowsy angel that he called his boyfriend. After leaving through the grand front doors, Pete swung his car door open whilst balancing Mikey in his arms; he then stowed Mikey into the passenger seat of his car, subsequently chucking himself in the driver side, and racing back to the Coleman household.

Once Pete reached Mikey's house, he gathered the Mikey bundle into his strong arms and carried Mikey to the mahogany door. Knocking gently, Pete wrapped Mikey up tightly against the cold December winds. Gerard soon threw the door wide and scowled when he saw Pete with his little brother in his arms. Granted, Mikey didn't look ill or injured, but he might be.

"What did you do to him, Wentz?"

"Nothing, _Way_. He fell asleep during the movie so I brought him home. Would you rather I took him back to my place while he was fast asleep?" Pete queried.

Gerard growled slightly, before shaking his head.

"Fine, I believe you. Now give him here, so I can take him to bed."

Pete grinned, and gently passed Mikey over to Gerard.

"Goodbye, Gerard! Have a nice night," Pete cried. He leaned forward to kiss Mikey's button nose, whispering softly. "Goodnight, **petit ami**. I love you, sweet dreams, and I'll see you at school on Monday, baby."


End file.
